


The Rain can only Understand us

by angeloftwilight_aj



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, First time writing a Hoodflash :3, Fluffy-ish, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Poem (sort of), bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeloftwilight_aj/pseuds/angeloftwilight_aj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's letter/poem that he sent to Wally during his mission that shows of what he thinks of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain can only Understand us

**Author's Note:**

> 'ello guys :D  
> So, um, I'm not sure if this is free-writing poem, but I wanted to write this so much with this pairing ;3;.  
> So it may be a good poem to others, some not. I just enjoyed writing this one :3.  
> So enjoy :D!  
> ~````/````/~~~~~~~\\````\\````~ SirenX ~``~<3

_Hide my tears, rain._

_Rain, hide them._

_I can't always be strong when I'm in a personal situation._

 

_I couldn't keep them while being struck by a crowbar,_

_Couldn't keep them when the timer was up._

_I wanted to kill those that made me let them lose._

_And I had a second chance when brought back to life again._

_Before I did however, I pulled out a grapple that I wouldn't remember how I had it._

 

_I did anyways, and aimed for each buildings, soon stopped once I reached on top of an_

_unknown building that soon became a spot where I could look over the city._

_Once I made sure that no presents weren't near me, I soon removed the mask off, breathing in_

_the polluted air that I always remembered._

_After some time in silence, my eyes filled waters in my eyes, allowing myself to let them go._

_So the rain could take it away from me as it's the only thing that could keep me accompanied at_

_that time, merging the tears and droplets into one._

_falling with mine as though they're in the situation with me, will hit on whatever surface or_

_objects that soon stays there for quite some time, like me._

_It'll stay that way until the sun finally comes out, raising the droplets and tears of mine with me that'll soon be reborn into a new one in a brand new cycle to it._

_All of that, is just like me. The fall, the stillness, and reborn._

_This helped me soon after I stopped for some time, deciding to become a hero and join your team of sidekicks, teens, protege..._

_Whatever, I don't know much of your team as I didn't care for much of the members._

_Especially Nightwing, my UN-related brother._

_I soon tried to socialized with you after the fourth mission of being part of it with you._

_It wasn't long before we started became friends, and even more as we went out to places_

_together._

_And we soon fell in love together as we kissed under the rain in your city._

 

_~````/````/~~~~~~~\\````\\````~_

_SirenX ~``~ <3_

 

_Of course, we did had 'some' issues when together._

_Your parents hated me because they expected you to be with a better person._

_Not to mention our teammates being a little...._

_...shocked and concerned about it._

 

_It didn't bothered us for quite some time until the night we were in my apartment,_

_I remembered hearing someone cry as I woke up to see that your no longer in the bed, nor the_

_main room or kitchen._

_But I still hear a person sobbing, then noticed that the window was opened once I came back,_

_confused of your disappearance._

_I looked out the window to see you hugging yourself, calling out your name to see you looking up with your face looking rather red._

_At first, I thought you were cold when seeing you shaking against the rain, soon pushed myself off of the window to take you inside._

 

_"_ _D-don't come near." I heard you say to me once near, "I-I don't want you to s-see me."_

 

_I raised my brow at you in question, crouching down as I lifted your chin to notice how your_

_eyes looked watery, how both of your cheeks were smeared with some form of liquid._

_At that moment, I knew the reason of your sentence now, I grew quiet and you looked away in shame._

_I pulled you into a hug as you suddenly began to sob with the rain in the background falling endlessly as your tears that stained my shirt._

_But it didn't mattered to me, I just kept holding you into my arms as you let them fall like the droplets._

 

_It was somehow precious to have that moment between us despite how you were having depression of this unhealthy relationship that everyone says._

_So I wanted to say this to you but couldn't since I have to go on a mission with Roy and Starfire:_

 

_Don't **ever** think that we're not meant for each other because of what others says or thinks about us. _

_We have some moments we loved, some moments we hated._

_Sometimes we fight, sometimes we make it up in the bedroom._

_We, Wally, have a normal relationship that everyone has._

 

_So what if we don't to people? They don't understand how our relationship is!_

 

_One more thing that I ask until the next letter..._

 

_Don't try to hide your tears in shame, but instead let the rain do it for you in Gotham._

_They accept who we are, they comfort us despite the kind of situation we're having._

 

_Okay, I know you told me already about how the rain thing is nonsense._

_Just try it anyways, for me._

 

_I love you, Jason_  
_P.S. Remember to let the rain take your tears away, for they'll be there to wipe them away as they understand you in the cycle of theirs._

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoy this ^3^!  
> And if you want, you could review of what you think about it, can give me kudos to motivate me to make more of this in the future :).  
> Or better yet, you could do both!  
> I just want to thank you for reading this and want you to have a wonderful day :D!  
> ~````/````/~~~~~~~\\````\\````~ SirenX ~``~<3


End file.
